


in which hinat comes like 8 times because suga

by WhatTheFAmIDoingHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AH YES, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, father andson, hinata is an oversensitive peach, seme suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFAmIDoingHere/pseuds/WhatTheFAmIDoingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>go go lets go lets go dateko gogo lets go lets go dateko go go lets golets go dateko gogo lets go letsgo dateko gogolets GO lets go dateko gogo lets go dateko haha i love watching hinata get fucked</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which hinat comes like 8 times because suga

**Author's Note:**

> it started out as a joke how did it end up like this  
> it was only a joke  
> it was onlY A JOKe  
> ((Thanks so much to two of my best friends who helped me give birth to this monster))

 

The ball is in the air.  

Hinata leaps with all the strength in his tiny body--he has to make this one count.  His last few spikes failed miserably, and it’s really starting to get to him.  As he reaches the peak of his jump, he swings his hand back.  He feels the heft of the ball in his hand, feels the sting on his palm.

The ball hits the floor.

On his side of the net.

The little redhead lands with a huff.  “One more.”

He looks up to see Kageyama’s familiar scowl looking down on him.  “Practice is over, dumbass.  That was your last toss.”

“No!”  Hinata stomps his foot like a frustrated child.  “One more!”

“I’m not tossing to you just so you can keep fucking up,” Kageyama growls at him.

Hinata’s frustration with himself and his teammate boils over.  He stomps over to Kageyama at the center of the court and bellows, “ONE! MORE!”

Before Kageyama can react, a warm hand lands on his shoulder.

“Let’s take a break for today, guys.”  Daichi’s reassuring voice breaks the tense atmosphere, allowing Kageyama to storm away with an angry grunt.

 

Hinata pitches in with cleaning up the gym every day after practice, but today he’s swabbing the floor like his life depends upon it.  He sprints back and forth across the gym like a flaming bullet, pushing all of his frustration into the space between the mop and the gym floor.  

On the sidelines, as the team is finishing up their cleaning routine, Daichi approaches his number two.  “Suga-san, do you know what’s wrong with Hinata?”

Sugawara turns to observe the last boy on the court, still sprinting the length of the gym while clearly out of breath.  He gives a small sigh.  “Ah, he looks frustrated...” he says, “I’ll take care of it.”

Daichi smiles and pats Sugawara on the shoulder.  “Thanks.  We need our little firecracker.”

 

Hinata spins on his heel, and turns to swab the same portion of floor he just ran over nine times.  He’s just taking off into a sprint again when he’s pulled back by his shirt collar.  The little fireball spins around, about to explode on whoever stopped him on his warpath, when he meets warm grey eyes.  

Sugawara lets go of his shirt and smiles gently down on his junior.  “It’s time to go home, Hinata.”

Hinata’s tense muscles visibly relax, the anger seeming to seep out of him at the sight of Sugawara’s smile.  He releases the mop clenched in his fist, allowing it to fall to the floor with an clatter that echoes through the gym.  Before he knows it, there are tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Sugawara reaches around the smaller boy’s shoulders and pulls him into a silent hug.  

Hinata flings his arms around his senior’s shoulders and buries his face in Sugawara’s sweaty gym uniform.  Muffled by his shirt and voice wet with tears, he lets out a small wimper.  “Sugawara-san….”  

The older boy pats his shoulders and whispers, “it’s alright.  How about we go back to your house and I make us some tea?”

Hinata’s response is lost in his senior’s chest.

Sugawara smiles and pets his boyfriend’s head.  “What was that..?” he whispers.

Hinata looks up from Sugawara’s shirt, his eyes wide and tearful, and Sugawara finds himself lost in those radiant eyes.

“Kiss it better, Sugawara-san,”  He forces out through his tears.

The taller boy smiles warmly once again, and leans down to plant a soft kiss on his head.  How could he say no to those eyes?  He runs his hand through Hinata’s flaming hair and simply whispers, “Come with me.”

When the two boys untangle themselves from their sweaty embrace, they find the gym emptied out.  Sugawara stifles a giggle and sends a silent thanks to Daichi for giving them their much needed privacy.

Suga turns to see Hinata rubbing his eyes like a child, tears still streaming down his face.  He softly takes the smaller boy’s hand and guides him across the gym floor, the mop forgotten on the court.

Hinata sniffles and follows him.  “Where are we--”

His boyfriend silences him with a peck on the lips.  “Just relax,” Suga whispers.

They come to door on the side of the gym, and Suga pushes it open with his back, keeping his eyes on Hinata’s.

They enter the dark, musty room together, Sugawara still leading the smaller boy by the hand.  Hinata is still sniveling as Suga reaches over him and closes the door behind them.  Through his hiccups, he manages to make some sort of inquisitive noise.  Sugawara, silent, keeps his hand firm on the door, pinning Hinata between him and the wall.  He slowly leans in, savoring Hinata’s hot, uneven breath brushing his skin, and closes the space between their lips.

Any worries or frustrations that remained melt away as Hinata feels those warm lips press against his.  His eyes reflexively flutter shut, and he tries to inhale through his nose, but is blocked by the snot built up from his episode earlier.  He compensates by pulling back for a moment and gasping for air before Suga closes the gap between them again.

Hinata was already having trouble breathing, but when he feels Suga's tongue on his lips, his breath hitches and becomes increasingly shallow. He sucks on Suga's lips as Suga licks his wet mouth, and eventually it becomes too much for him to take. With a hand on his chest, Hinata pushes Suga away. He looks up at Suga with misty eyes.

"Suga-san, it’s good, but I ... can't breathe..." Hinata says apologetically. Suga smiles and shakes his head.

"Should I do something else, then?" Suga proposes. Hinata doesn’t answer, but his face turns hot and he nods. Sugawara smiles and gently pushes Hinata up against the closed door. Suddenly, Suga leaves Hinata's vision and crouches down onto his knees. Hinata squeaks when he feels Suga's calloused hands on his thighs.

Sugawara watches the younger boy’s face with rapt attention as he slips his hands up the inside of Hinata’s gym shorts.  A smile teases at the corner of his mouth as he watches his boyfriend’s expression tense.

Breath still coming in short gasps, Hinata braces himself against the door.  He shuts his eyes and focuses on Sugawara’s warm palms sliding along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

Sugawara moves slowly and attentively, teasing Hinata’s skin with his fingers.  He smiles again as he feels the muscles beneath his hands shiver.  Sensing Hinata’s impatience, he tugs off the boy’s shorts (which were getting too tight at this point anyways,) and gently mouths at the growing bulge in his boxers.

Another sharp gasp and a high whine is heard from above him.  

Suga looks up from his work momentarily.  “Too much?”  He whispers.

Fiery hair whips from side to side as Hinata shakes his head violently.  “Not...not enough,” he manages to breathe out.

His flushed expression draws another soft giggle from Suga.  Instead of responding, he pulls Hinata’s boxers down to his knees and licks his lips at the sight of his erection.  Not wanting to rush things with the tiny boy, he starts by softly kissing the tip, gooey precum forming a string between his lips and Hinata.

Hinata’s entire body jolts in response, drawing another shaky moan from his lips.  

Suga responds by teasing the tip with his tongue, forming a wet smear along the head.

The younger boy nearly collapses at the slippery, wet contact, the sensation causing him to go weak at the knees.

In response, Suga rests his hands on the boy’s hips and firmly supports him against the door as he begins to take Hinata into his mouth.

A sharp yelp and a violent shiver from Hinata causes Suga to pull back cautiously.  Though they knew they had liked each other for a while, they had not yet gone this far. He knew Hinata well, but he wasn’t sure how much of this the other boy could handle.  He glances up at his boyfriend for confirmation, but Hinata’s eyes are still squeezed shut.  He waits a second more before his ears ring with his boyfriend’s strangled moan.

“Suga-san...please….”

His heart jumping in his chest at Hinata’s plea, Suga immediately takes Hinata back into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his cock in an attempt to draw more of that beautiful sound out of him.

Hinata’s knees buckle again, but Suga’s firm hands at his hips keep him pinned to the door.  The redhead’s moans grow louder and longer as he sinks deeper into Suga’s wet mouth.  With every stroke of his lips, Hinata grows more and more tense, until before he knows it, he’s spilling over the edge and into Suga’s mouth, clutching at the rough door for any kind of grip and gasping for air as Suga guides him through.

When Hinata’s quivering subsides, his knees finally give way and he slides to the floor, breath coming heavy and thick.  He finally opens his eyes to see his boyfriend drawing back and wiping his mouth.  He sees a bit dribble down Suga’s chin and the reality of what just happened finally hit him.  

“Suga...san…” Hinata gasps, too ashamed to meet his senior’s eyes, “I’m so...sorry….I didn’t...tell you,”

Sugawara replies with a muffled laugh.  “It’s okay,” he says softly.  

Hinata can’t help but smile at Suga’s voice, filling him up with warmth.  He finally meets Sugawara’s eyes and immediately begins to melt inside.  His eyes are so full of warmth and love; they remind Hinata of comfort--of home.

Overcome with affection in his post-orgasm haze, Hinata reaches forward to kiss his boyfriend. He tastes salt on Suga’s lips, his insides boiling once again.  

He’s about to pull back from what he wanted to be a quick kiss, but Suga follows him, leaning over the boy’s frame hunched against the door.  Suga dips his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, relishing in the muffled moan thats drawn from him.  Almost without thinking, he runs his hand up Hinata’s leg, feeling the muscles jump beneath his hands again.

This time Hinata breaks away for real, gasping for breath once more.

Sugawara looks into his eyes and presses his forehead against Hinata’s.  “Did you like it..?”  He tentatively asks.

Hinata smiles dreamily.  “Y..yeah…” he laughs.  “I didn’t last very long, did I…?”

The other boy breaks into a grin.  “No,” he chuckles, “but do you feel better?”

Reminded of his frustration earlier, Hinata’s smile falters, and the glow in his eyes dims slightly.  He pouts and mumbles, “Yeah, I do.”

But Sugawara isn’t convinced.  “I don’t believe you.  I want to make you feel better, Sho-chan.”

Hinata swallows hard.  Nobody other than his family calls him by his first name. He's excited by this, even if it is some cutesy nickname like Sho-chan.  But before he can say anything, Suga’s face disappears from his view again and he feels something warm and soft on his neck.  His back arches away from the door at the contact, and he inhales sharply again.  

He feels Suga smile against his neck, and hot breath tickles him as Suga laughs softly.  His boyfriend pauses for a moment, but continues by gently sliding his lips along the curve of Hinata’s throat.

“Ah!  Suga-san--”

Suga giggles once again.  “I’m hardly touching you,” he whispers into the younger boy’s skin.  

Hinata responds with a whine.  “Don't stop...I--I like it,” he breathes.

The ashen haired boy suppresses a shiver at the sound of Hinata’s dreamy voice and opens his mouth against his throat.  He softly sucks at the skin at the base of his neck -- hard enough to make Hinata shudder, but soft enough not to leave a bruise he’d have to explain later.

Hinata’s breath is coming more quickly now, and his muscles tense under Suga’s soft touch.  Hinata lets out another soft moan as he feels something wet and hot drag along his skin.

As Suga continues to lavish attention along Hinata’s neck, he feels something nudge his stomach beneath him.  He quickly looks down and goes bright red.  “Sho-chan, are you..?”

Hinata’s eyes meet his, and he gives an embarrassed gulp.  

Suga smiles.  “You’re so sensitive,” he chuckles, and drops back down to continue kissing anywhere he missed along his boyfriend’s throat.  As he makes his way up to Hinata’s jawline, he feels a sudden jolt.

Suga glances back at his flushed face, then tries the same spot again, sucking at the skin that connects his neck to his jaw.

Hinata breathes out heavily and squirms beneath him.  

Suga’s chest swells and he gently licks the spot again, giddy at having discovered an especially sensitive spot on the fragile boy’s body.

Hinata moans again, a little louder this time.  His hands hanging at his sides suddenly feel too empty--he longs for as much contact as possible with the warm body over him.  His hands find Sugawara’s head, and  he tangles his fingers in fluffy silver hair.

Sugawara continues lavishing attention on Hinata’s sensitive skin, licking and biting and feeling his boyfriend’s body begin to tremble.  He pulls back an inch and leans towards Hinata’s ear.  “How close are you..?” he whispers.

Hinata swallows again and shakily exhales.  His reply comes out as more of a moan than a word. “V-very.”

The older boy dips his head back to Hinata’s neck, drawing a long, shaky moan from him.  His hands dance up Hinata’s legs to find his cock hard and waiting.  He slides his fingertips along the shaft, still sucking at the now-bruised spot beneath his jaw.  

Hinata shudders at the friction. Suga’s tongue on his neck and the fingers on his cock are just too much, and he shudders one last time, collapsing in on himself.  He feels something slimy hit his stomach, and it’s all over far too soon.

As his head clears, Hinata finally comes to terms with his situation.  His muscles ache from the exertion of coming twice, not to mention from the practice they just finished.  As the fog in his head thins, he thinks about the position he’s currently in.  He’s half-naked on the floor of a gym closet, with Suga bending over him, his silver hair and soft eyes glowing in the dim light coming from under the door.  Suga just jerked him off twice within the span of about 20 minutes, and Hinata loved every second of it.

Sugawara wipes Hinata’s stomach clean and smiles warmly at him again.  “Was that time better?”  He asks.

Hinata swallows dryly, starting to feel a little guilty.  “Yeah...yeah, it was really good….thank you…”  His voice trails off as his eyes wander to Suga’s pants, and he notices that he isn’t the only one aroused right now.  “Suga-san…”

“Hm?”

“I feel bad…”

“Why?”

“You’ve been spoiling me,” he giggles softly.  “Do you want me to..?”

Suga’s face lights up bright red, and now its his turn to laugh nervously.  “Only if you want to.”

Hinata nods and leans forward, forgetting that his pants are still strewn on the floor.  ‘Well,” he begins nervously, “I’ve never, er, done this before…”

Suga silences him with a warm kiss.  “It’s okay.  I’ll help you.”  

They mutually close the gap between each other again, and Suga takes Hinata’s hands and guides them towards his shorts.  Hinata blindly reaches beneath his waistband, awkwardly fumbling for some kind of grip.  Their lips still locked, his hands feel through the hair beneath Suga’s boxers and find hot skin.  

He knows he’s made contact when Suga sharply inhales against his mouth.  Hinata shivers, excited at having drawn such a visible reaction from the usually composed boy. His fingers fumble around awkwardly, unable to find a grip, but seemingly still touching Suga in all the right spots.  

Suga pulls back from their sloppy kiss, his chest rising and falling visibly.  “Sho-chan, keep going.”  He shudders at every touch, hypersensitive from being hard for so long.

Hinata takes his chance to tear Suga’s shorts off and get a good look at his handiwork.  He pauses for a moment, unsure of where to go from here.  He thinks of what he likes himself, and tries to readjust his grip on Suga.

He knows he’s doing it right when Sugawara’s voice breaks in a high moan, more air than voice.  The sound sends a shiver down Hinata’s spine.  He’s always loved the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, but he’s never heard Suga like this before.  Wanting to hear more of Sugawara’s delicious moans, he slides his thumb over the head.  He feels Suga’s dick twitch in his hands, and vocally sighs at the heavenly sound that he draws from his senior. His eyes still focused on his work, Hinata picks up a sort of rhythm, pumping slowly but steadily.

Sugawara’s breath hitches for a moment, and he adjusts his body to be able to follow Hinata’s movements with his hips. Hinata is almost ashamed at how much Suga’s movements turn him on, but speeds up his pace all the same.  

Suga shudders at the change in pace, and tries to keep up with his thrusts.  His mouth moves soundlessly for awhile, until he’s able to gasp out a single word.  

          “Faster--”

Face flushing deeper, Hinata obliges.  Comfortably locked into a solid grip, he takes this time to look up from Suga’s crotch to his face.  

The sight that meets him is almost blinding.  Neck arched backwards, soft, feathery hair falling around his flushed face, Sugawara looks absolutely breathtaking.  His hot blush has spread down his pale skin to the base of his neck, his eyes closed in ecstasy, and his mouth hanging open, framed by swollen, too-red lips.

Stunned by the sight, Hinata’s pace must have slowed, because Sugawara’s lidded eyes flutter open to meet his.  The sound that pours from his lips makes Hinata flush and his crotch stir slightly.  “Faster, Shouyou.”

The sound of his name is absolutely deadly in Suga’s voice; desperate yet commanding at the same time.  His feels his dick twitch.  There was no way he could be hard again..?

But Hinata forgets his own worries and focuses on finishing what he started.  He increases his pace, periodically teasing the tip with his fingers.  Sugawara’s breath comes quickly, punctuated by raspy moans.  Eventually his vocalizations form single words, gasped out between shaky breaths.

“More--please--ah--”

Wanting to make Suga feel as good as he made him feel, Hinata experimentally leans forward and latches onto a spot on Suga’s neck, never slowing his pace.

He’s greeted with a long sigh, and Suga immediately shifts his head to give Hinata more room.  Long fingers find flaming hair, and Hinata takes this as a signal to continue.  He tries to imitate Suga’s method as much as possible, until he feels his senior's body shudder violently.  

Hinata pumps through his orgasm, keeping his mouth on Suga’s neck, soft pecks replacing love bites.

As he comes, Suga takes one last breath, and rasps Hinata’s name in a strangled cry.  Hinata shivers again at the sound, feeling his arousal growing again.  The flush on his cheeks grows hotter as he realizes that yes, he is indeed hard again.

Suga’s breathing slows and steadies out, and Hinata looks up at him again.  He feels the hand tangled up in his hair relax, and allows himself to melt once more at the sight of those shining grey eyes opening to meet his.  

Suga softly runs his hand through the younger boy’s tangled hair, basking in the warm afterglow.  He leans in to plant a wet kiss on Hinata’s sweaty forehead, but pulls back too quickly.

This immediately makes Hinata self-conscious.  After all, they hadn’t had time to shower after practice or anything.  “Do I smell that bad?” He asks half jokingly.

Sugawara just chuckles and glances down to Hinata’s crotch, noticing his third erection.  “I can’t believe you,” he laughs.

Hinata flushes even redder, and immediately begins struggling for an explanation.  “I-uh-I--”

“No, it’s not a bad thing,” Suga reassures him, sliding a hand from his hair to the back of his neck.  “I’m...kind of impressed, actually.”

Hinata hides his face in his hands, too embarassed to make eye contact again.  Through his hands, he’s able to mumble, “It’s just...when you said my name like that, I--”

“What,” he hears Suga’s voice coming closer, “Shouyou?”  

Hinata peeks out from between his fingers, heart racing in his chest.  “Y-Yeah.”

Sugawara licks his lips and smiles, his eyes darkening.  “You like it when I say…  Shouyou?”

The sound of his melodic voice makes Hinata embarrassed again.  “Stop, now you’re just teasing me!”  He laughs nervously, unable to take his eyes off of Suga’s.

Sugawara leans forward to plant his mouth on the untouched side of Hinata’s neck and gives an exaggerated moan, “Ahhhh, Shouuyooouuu…” and giggles at the response he feels in the younger boy’s body.  

“Suga-san, stop...we should go home…”

But Suga has other plans.  He’ll continue until Hinata has absolutely no energy left.  And judging by how hard Hinata practiced every day, it might take awhile.  He kisses up and down Hinata’s neck, drawing soft moans from him.

“Shouyou…” he whispers over and over again, feeling his boyfriend shudder anew every time he says his first name. He relishes how Hinata’s overexerted muscles tremble at every touch, and how sweet his exhausted moans sound. He levels his crotch with Hinata’s and sinks down with a sigh.

Hinata’s hard cock meets his, causing the younger to release a loud yelp.  “Suga-san, too much--”

Suga lets up a little bit, remembering that Hinata has already come twice, and he must be incredibly sensitive.  Instead, he sinks down and wrapps his hand around both Hinata’s shaft and his own growing erection, and gently teases them both.

“Suga-san--”

Suga releases his grip and looks straight into Hinata’s watery eyes.  “Say my name, Shouyou.”

Hinata swallows hard.  “S-Suga--”

“My first name.”

Hinata looks too embarrassed for words.  “But--But you’re my senpai--”

Suga responds by dragging his fingertips along Hinata’s shaft.  “Say it…”

Hinata’s whole body heaves at the contact, and he finally shudders out his senior’s name.  “Kou-Koushi…”

His voice was high and strained, and the sound of his name spilling from those lips makes Suga want to fuck him then and there.  He hardens his grip on both of their erections and started a steady rhythm.  “Say it again.”

Hinata gasps and writhes at the contact, his oversensitive cock throbbing against Suga’s hand.  “Koushi--”

Suga’s face flushes deeper each time he hears his name in that beautiful voice.  Without realizing, he also quickens his pace, causing Hinata to squirm against him.

“Koushi--I--ah--it’s too much--”

But Suga is past caring.  He pumps harder and faster until he hears cries of painful pleasure from Hinata.

“I can’t--please--slow down--!” he gasps, his whole body uncontrollably shuddering as he comes close to his third orgasm.

Sugawara ignores him and responds with a rough, sloppy kiss.  As he himself draws closer, he finds himself shouting Shouyou’s name once more.

That’s what pushes them both over the edge.

Eyes streaming with overstimulation, Hinata cries out and arches backwards, spraying into Suga’s hand as he pumps them both through, muscles straining to keep himself upright.

Hinata collapses on the floor, all of his muscles turned to jelly.  His breathing slowly evens out, and he wipes the tears from his eyes to see Suga crumpled over like he was, and just as exhausted.  The older boy leans back against the wall and chuckles.  “You have so much stamina, Shouyou -- even off the court.”

Hinata blushes.  “I told you to slow down…”

Suga just giggles and, coming to terms with reality, glances around for his bag.  “Shoot, what time is it…?”

Slowly lifting himself to a sitting position, Hinata squints at the clock on the wall in the dark.  “We’ve been in here for almost an hour.”  He says, and looks back at Suga’s shocked face.

They both collapse laughing.  Laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.  Laughing at Hinata’s boundless energy, Sugawara’s intensity, and the fact that they just fucked each other senseless in a broom closet for a full hour.

Eventually, Suga finds his composure, tugs on his shorts and holds out a hand to help Hinata up.  The redhead gratefully takes it and stumbles to his feet, seeing stars as he rises too quickly.  He leans against the wall and tries to pull his disgustingly sweaty underwear back on, but grimaces at how sensitive his crotch has become.  “Suga-san, that was too much.”

Suga smirks at him.  “What was that…  Shouyou?”

Hinata blushes and looks away.  “I mean…  Koushi-san.”

Suga laughs at how ridiculous that sounds.  “Good enough.”

The pair quickly clean up the mess they had left all over the floor, silently hoping nobody would be in there with a blacklight anytime soon.  As they walk out of the gym and into the cool night air, Suga takes Hinata’s hand and gently intertwines their fingers.  “Feel better?”

Hinata chuckles.  “Yeah.  I really do.”

  
  



End file.
